More than friendship
by snappytoes
Summary: My first Jisbon story. Lisbon s brother and niece are dead and Jane have to tell Lisbon... Please review and be critical.


It was a normal Monday morning.

The team was doing some paperwork and Jane, as usual, was lying on his leather couch. Then the phone rang.

Cho answered, and listened, his blank face growing sad.

"Yes, sir." Cho hung up the phone and just sat in his chair like he was. Three sets of eyes glanced at him. They knew that something bad had happened. Neither Rigsby nor Grace had the courage to ask, but Jane did.

"What happened?"

"That was Bertram. They found two bodies: Tom and Annie Lisbon."

Rigsby and Grace stared wordlessly at him.

"How?" Jane asked quietly. Cho took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Car crash. Bertram wants us to tell Lisbon." They each stared at each other. Finally Grace asked

"Oh my god. That´s really bad," Grace murmured. "Who will tell her?" Then a voice spoke up behind them.

"What is really bad? Who will have to tell me what?" Lisbon looked at them curiously. Seeing their faces, she shivered a little.

Jane walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"We need to talk, but not here." Lisbon stared at him, her expression curious, but wary.

"Ok, but first, tell me what the hell happened here." Jane squeezed her a little and walked her to his attic.

Lisbon didn´t even hesitate because she knew that she wouldn´t get anything from Jane until she did what he wanted, or she punched him in the nose. And she really wasn't in a bad enough mood to.

The team watched them until they disappeared into the dark shadows of the CBI corridor. They knew that Jane was probably the right person to do it; the whole CBI knew that they were really close friends.

Neither Jane nor Lisbon spoke until they reached his attic. Lisbon sat grumpily on the bed waiting, while Jane stood in front of her.

"Okay, Jane, tell me the truth now or I´ll beat the crap out of you!" Lisbon demanded, anger in her voice.

"Okay then. The police found your brother Tom, and Annie´s bodies. They died in a car crash."

Lisbon stopped breathing and her heart clenched for a moment. She started sobbing, and Jane immediately sat next to her and held her tightly in his arms. She squeezed him tight too, and sobbed more and more.

Jane had never seen her like that before. He knew that the last time she had cried was when her mother died. Her tears were quickly falling onto his suit.

"Theresa shh...It´s ok, I´m here with you, okay? Now I want you to take a deep breath and count to five and then exhale. Just breathe, okay? In and out. In and out. Try to calm down. In and out, okay? "

After a few minutes Lisbon began to breathe normally again, and felt a little embarrassed that she, the boss, was crying on her consultant´s shoulder .She was an amazingly strong woman, very able to hide her emotions, but these days it was a bit complicated.

When she realized what she was doing, she pushed him away, despite the fact that she felt really comfortable _sitting __here, __hugging __Jane. She hopped to the floor and_ quickly walked to the window.

Jane knew exactly how she was feeling. He also got to his feet, and walked over to her. Now he was standing only a step behind her.

"Sorry, Patrick," she whispered. He was caught off guard when she used his first name.

"Oh c'mon, Theresa. Crying is natural."

Lisbon was still looking out the window, unable to look him in the face.

"I…I just… I´m worried that I'll end up alone."

He took a step and hugged her from behind. He felt her blushing immediately, and kissed her on the head.

"I told you that I´ll be there for you, no matter what happens. I will."

Then he turned her to him and held her around the waist. Lisbon slid her arms around his neck. He hugged her against his chest tightly and pressed his lips to hers.

And she kissed back. Her lips were soft and she tasted so good, like strawberries. Then he found his way to her neck, and the kiss became more. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

She broke the kiss first and gasped for air, as did Jane. He lay down, pulling her with him, so Lisbon was now draped over him.

"Patrick, I can´t." Jane felt a little disappointed but he completely understood; her brother and niece were dead, and she wasn´t in the mood.

"It´s okay, Theresa, I understand." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and lay next to him, her head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around him.

"I wanna stay like this for the rest of the day," Jane whispered into her hair. She took a deep breath. "Hey Theresa?"

"Hmm?"

"I´m sorry about what happened to Tom and Annie. And I want you to know that I´ll always be here for you."

Lisbon squeezed him and whispered in a breathy voice.

"I love you Patrick."

Jane felt her heart rate speed up, same as his.

"I love you too, and I always will."

They lay on the bed like that for a few hours without words. It was pretty comfortable.

"Patrick we have been here for a few hours right?" she murmurmed.

"Yes, my dear. And I know what are you thinking: we probably should go see the team before rumors about where we are spread around the CBI. Although, I think that that's already happened." He had a wild smile on his face.

"Yeah. Maybe later we could disappear, we could go for lunch somewhere. Away from Sacramento. What do you think?"

Jane pressed a long kiss to her lips. Lisbon felt his smile and broke off, pushing him away a little, so they lay there, foreheads touching, smiling quietly.

"So? What do you think?" she asked again.

"I´d love to, " he said and ... to be continued (Maybe)


End file.
